Vacuum systems are of several basic types. One type is an upright vacuum cleaner. The vacuum system of an upright vacuum cleaner is mounted in a housing that may be moved across the surface to be cleaned. Another type is a central vacuum cleaner in which the vacuum system is arranged at a central location and one or both of rigid pipe or flexible hose extends from the vacuum system to the location of the surface to be cleaned. Yet another type of vacuum cleaner is a canister vacuum cleaner in which the vacuum system is mounted on wheels, and a hose extends from the vacuum system to allow the vacuum to be applied to the surface to be cleaned. It is possible to combine these types of vacuum cleaners. For example, and upright vacuum cleaner may be provided with a hose to facilitate the application of the vacuum to surfaces over which the main portion of the upright vacuum cleaner may not be moved.
Any type of vacuum cleaners that uses a hose may also include a vacuum head to facilitate the removal of debris from the surface to be cleaned. The vacuum heads typically contain a brush. A brush on a vacuum head may be fixed or may move (e.g., rotated) to facilitate the lifting of debris from the surface to be cleaned. A moving brush may be powered by the movement of air drawn through the vacuum head by the vacuum system or may be motorized. Commonly, a short, helical brush is mounted on a shaft supported parallel to the surface to be cleaned for rotation by a motor.
The present invention is of particular significance when applied to a motorized brush adapted for use with a central vacuum cleaner, but the principles of the present invention may have application to other types of vacuum cleaners using a vacuum head.
A motorized vacuum head designed for use with a central vacuum cleaner is typically referred to as a power head. A power head may be configured to obtain power from wires supported by the hose or by a battery contained within a housing of the power head. The need exists for improved power heads for central vacuum cleaners.